Nurse's Diary
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: Started as a project for English 9. SPOILERS.
1. Act I Entry

"His name is Romeo, and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy."

(Act I, Scene 5, lines 138-139)

It would seem like my young mistress is in love with a Montague. A Montague, of all people. Can you believe it? Having raised her like my own, I am glad that she found love, but with a Montague? I say 'bah' to the whole feud, but I must remain loyal to the Capulets – it is expected that I do. Who knows why we're feuding anyways?

Just this evening the two fell in love – at the ball that my master held. I think it was while that young lad was singing, but I can't be sure – the wine must've gone to my head. My Lady Capulet wanted a word with her, and I saw her with the young man. She left for her mother after I'd done my duty of telling her what I'd been sent to tell, and the young man stopped me to ask who her mother was just as I was about to follow her. I said that she was the lady of the house, my mistress.

Later, she pulled me aside as the guests were leaving and asked me who the young lad leaving was. At first, I was unsure as to who she meant and told her that I did not know, but then she clarified – the boy who didn't dance – but again I told her that I did not know his name. She asked me to find out his identity for her. One of my master's kinsmen was leaning against the wall watching the guests leave, and I rushed over to him to relay my young mistress's question. He told me Romeo, glancing over at my mistress, and I returned to her side to relay his answer. She was heartbroken, as he is the only child of the Montagues, and now she won't answer my call. But there's no point in not giving up hope to see if she will.

Nurse


	2. Act II Entry

"But you shall bear the burden soon at night."

(Act II, Scene 5, line 76)

I have done as she told me to. True, it took three hours for my return from my departure, but I stayed to her command. She was so impatient when I got home. That girl needs to learn some patience, I tell you. Hasn't anyone ever told her that?

Why am I rambling on if you don't even know what I'm talking about? That crazy girl I'm nurse to, Juliet, sent me out at nine o'clock exactly this morning to seek her Romeo and find out when they're to be married. It took me two hours to find him, but it would have taken less had Peter not been with me, I have no doubt. I found him in the courtyard in front of the church with all of his friends. I asked to speak to him for a moment and I pulled him away from his friends. I told him my mistress' question, and he told me to tell her to go to shrift and the two were to be married.

He tried to pay me for my trouble of hunting him, but I wouldn't accept it until he was about to put it in the charity box and I stole it out of his hand. He thanked me for coming to find him, and was about to leave when he stopped and let me leave first. I fetched Peter and the two of us returned to the Capulet house.

Juliet started asking questions as soon as we came within speaking range of each other. I had to send Peter away to stay at the gate. She kept pestering me to tell what she said, but, being me, I toyed with her for a minute until I told her that her Romeo wanted her to escape to shrift and he would be waiting there to make her a wife. There was a blush coming to her cheeks as I told her the news, and she thanked me as she ran off to shrift and I to dinner. No doubt in my mind that she's officially a Montague now.

Nurse


	3. Act III Entry

"God in heaven bless her so! You are to blame, my lord, to rate her so!"

Act III, Scene 5, Lines 169-169

My master is wrong to scold my young mistress as he did. If Juliet doesn't want to marry Paris, let her do as she will. But now that her lord Romeo is banished, she should just move on and marry Paris. The Friar should be able to work around her marriage and join her and Paris without interfering with her marriage to Romeo. At least, I pray it is. Please, Lord, protect her and help her through these rough times.

I honestly do think that she should move on from Romeo. Yes, they're in love, and yes, I do care about her, but he _is_ banished. What can she do other than marry County Paris? Well, she _could_ refuse to marry him, but if she did, she'd be disowned, and where would that leave me? She could also leave Verona with him, but she'd be disowned for leaving. I see no other option for her except marrying Paris, and she doesn't want to do that. She's leading herself to being disowned by my master, Juliet is, and I'll be damned if she is.

God in heaven, please help my young mistress. She desperately needs it now. She needs Your help. My master carries the blame for her punishment, just like those fools are to blame for my Susan's death. I would rather die than see Juliet disowned, Lord, and I hope you help her through this. She needs help now more than ever. I hope going to shrift and confessing her sins helped her dearly. She needs all the help that she can get now, and if she doesn't get the help she needs, bother her parents, my master and mistress, need to rot in the Underworld for what they have done to this innocent little girl.

Nurse


	4. Act IV & V Entry

"Honest good fellows, ah, put up, put up! For well you know this is a pitiful case."

(Act IV, Scene 5, Lines 97-98)

Juliet's death on the day of her wedding to County Paris is a shock and a sadness to us all. Why they played music, still, is beyond me. No, I do actually know. They did not know of my young mistress's death, and I doubt that they will until they come to realize that there is no wedding today. After all, she _did_ just die. I guess that it will get around to them eventually.

My master had been so cruel to her yesterday morning, just before her death, but it was amended and I am forever grateful that he did. I am glad that she did go to confessional, to confess her sin of disobeying yesterday, as I had said, but to die so soon after doing so? I am shocked, but I think that it for the best. Friar Lawrence _did_ say that she is in a better place now that she's dead. He has never lied, not once, ever. I am sure that what he says is nothing but true and I am sure that she is in heaven.

I am sure that I am nothing but a lowly nurse, blessed with and stolen from a daughter and a daughter that I have raised almost like my own child after mine was gone. I am shocked by how sudden she died and how little of her life God had allowed her to live; saddened by the fact that she died. Lord help us all, and see us through everything that we will suffer through now.

Angelica


End file.
